Letters from the heart
by Elie.N.P
Summary: When your heart is fighting with your sense, your writing eventually becomes a bit emotional. Letters
1. Chapter 1

**Here is how I see the scene. This is an exchange between Draco and Hermione. You can make it happen whenever you like, obviously it's AU and the characters may be OOC.**

**Please keep in mind that both "chapters" are letters written when the character is led by their feelings. The clumsiness can be a mistake of mine, but also a mistake of theirs.**

**I apologize for the mistake of language, I'm French, though I do my best I still need to improve. I hope it won't bother you too much in your reading!**

**Elie**

* * *

><p>Granger,<p>

There will never be a place for us to be...

You know it better than me. You know we can't be together. Your friends will never accept me and mine... They will never even try to understand. They will reject you, their only effort will be to try to get me away from you.

That's how things will be. You're clever, you should know it better than me, then why do I have to be the one holding you back? Why do you want to be hurt? Why do you want to condemn us to suffer?

You know we can't be together. If they discover our feelings... Hell will break loose.

You will say I don't... I don't... I can't even write it damn it! What if this letter went into the wrong hands? What if we were discovered? I can't take that risk. I can't let that happen, I have my pride... and your safety in mind.

Your life will become hell, I swear, if we were discovered. That's something I don't want to witness – I wouldn't bear it. I know what you're going to answer, at least we will be together, but is it really what you want? Are you ready to give up on everything you love for me? To be with me, and only with me? Do you love me enough to support me when all the others will have turned their back to you? Will you be able to forgive me? Because I'll be responsible for your friends' absence.

I'm not sure you're ready to bear such a life. In fact I don't even want to know, and I won't, because I won't let it happen.

I'm sorry – see, I can write it – but I have to put an end to... to...

Merlin! That's hard!

I have to put an end to what's going on. To our... to our... Damn, are you certain nobody will see that? Why am I asking... Why... I should put my pen down and go to bed. You're making me do stupid things. I'm actually having a discussion with myself while writing you a letter. A letter which is breaking my heart because I know it'll also break yours.

We can't be together Granger. We can't be, because you can no longer bear us to remain hidden, and because I can't let us be discovered. We can no longer be.

We have to put an end to... to...

Granger, we have to stop. It's... It's... We should have never let... We should have been cleverer, since the beginning we were fated to be separated. We can't be together. There is nothing you can do to change that.

You won't live without your friends by your side and, even if you say they're not really my friends, I won't live without the people surrounding me.

Your family and mine are totally different. And we aren't Romeo and Juliet – see I did listen to you when you were talking about that book - we are not ready to die for something which shouldn't be.

I'm sorry.

It's over.

I'm sorry because I can't face you, I won't face you any more. I can't.

I'm sorry...

Granger, I'm... I...

Hermione, I...

Farewell.

Draco

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Hermione's reply.**

**Enjoy your reading!**

**Elie**

* * *

><p>Stubborn and selfish man,<p>

There is nothing we can do? Really? Nothing? Are you such a coward Draco Malfoy?

Do you love me so little? Aren't you supposed to be a proud Slytherin? Aren't you supposed to always get what you want?

Aren't you supposed to fight for what you want?

Don't you want me? Do not get me wrong here!

Don't you want us to be together? I'm ready to face my friends because I trust them! I know they'll be angry, but it won't last – at least not forever – they'll forgive me. In fact there is nothing to forgive, I'm doing nothing wrong.

Love isn't a bad thing. Love isn't a mistake – no it isn't Malfoy, and don't try to argue with a letter, you will lose.

Love is something amazingly strong, and I thought it was what we shared, wasn't it?

Are you telling me it was all a lie? You don't love me? Couldn't you have said it a bit earlier? Couldn't you have told me when my feelings weren't that strong?

Are you that dumb?

But I know you, and I know you love me... Merlin, why am I crying now? I'm not ashamed to write that, you'll see the marks of my tears on the paper anyway.

Your love is all you need. I know you lie when you say you wouldn't live without the people surrounding you. You told me the most important person to you is your mother, you even added that she'll never abandon you.

She is your mother. She loves you. She'll understand. She'll always be by your side, as will my friends be by mine.

There is nothing to worry about. Nothing really... and nothing is over either!

How can you dare decide of something like that alone?

Nothing is over! You love me. I love you.

Nothing is over. Since the beginning we were fated to face trials, not to be separated. Trials can be overcome, will be overcome.

Aren't you a Slytherin and I a Gryffindor? Aren't we supposed to fight for what we want? - I'm repeating myself here. I don't like that.

I don't like that, I won't like to be separated from you.

I won't be separated from you, don't let that happen...

Please...

Draco... don't let anything get us apart...

Please...

I love you, Hermione


End file.
